A letter To Kami
by Mistress.V.Arieyane
Summary: Goku & Chichi Share a special moment before the cell games."M" For Mature. R&R please.


_**Author's Note: This story is between goku & Chichi & takes place the night before the Cell Games. There is a lemon in the middle. use the link to go to the page. Thanks for reading. Reviews please! Dont Own DBZ. Enjoy!**_

_**A letter To Kami**_

She may be every woman, but he was fully every man. A bold body with those attractive muscles. Tall & mysterious with hair so black that one look can drift you into space. His essence of a man is unbelievable. Shy but slick, Shallow but smart, & did I also mention ...Sexy! Although he dose not try to be, he just is. Maybe he should express his self more often. What could make a man more open than he already is?... Perhaps his was a mid hot spring day in may when goku had just came up out of the water with the last Dragon Ball. Thinking of what his fate may be for tomorrow's battle with the latest threat to the Earth, Cell. Suddenly he begin gripping the ball. Closing his eyes he tried to calm his nerves for sometimes they got the best of him. He opened his eyes & looked around himself. He could go & train with Gohan, just to get a little bit stronger. No Gohan had not seen Dende in a long time and they probably have a lot to catch up on. True feelings inside of him really did not want to train anymore any ways. He did not know what his fate was, but lately he had the urge to be close to his family, & if he could not be with gohan, then there was just one last person that he would want to be with just as much. Smiling at the thought, he placed 2 fingers over his forehead &

ZZZINGGG

He was gone.

- GOKU DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!- Chichi said dropping the washed dishes back into the soapy sink.

-Sorry Chichi, Instant Transmission makes me so close like that!

-Well maybe, YOU NEED TO WORK ON IT!

- I am honey, I am- Goku said trying to calm his wife

Chichi then begin to redo the dishes while Goku went & put the Dragon balls in a sac. When Chichi was finished, She begin to set the table for dinner. Goku leaned against the sink counter & watched her.

-So...Did you find them all?

-The Dragon balls? Yeah, the last one was in a lake. I wanted to hurry to get back here

Chichi Chuckled

-For dinner I Suppose

Goku took a second to examine his wife's anatomy

-That's not the only reason..

-Where's Gohan?

- I left him at kami's

- WHAT WITH PICCILO UP THERE! I BET THAT HE'S NOT STUDYING AT ALL. GOKU HOW COULD...-Chichi said facing her husband.

- Chichi, - Goku interrupted- a little Namek boy named Dende is the God of the earth now... Gohan is um... Learning about the planet from which Dende is from.

-Wow! Gohan Can get an exclusive of a planet in the Solar System. Goku you knew that this would be educational for gohan didn't you?- Chichi said giving Goku a surprise kiss.

- Uh...Yeah...Educational...Right!...-Goku said over the shock.

With a smile Chichi finished setting the table & the both of them sat down to eat. Fish with noodles. That was the main course that night at the Son's residence, But something was strange, the meal was only being fed to Goku. He was surprised to see his wife sit down at the table with just a small salad.

-What's wrong with her?- Goku thought.

Taking Chichi under consideration, Goku Watched her. Looking at her in a way in which he never did before. Doing this, he realized how Beautiful Chichi really was. Not just her looks but also everything about her. Although sometimes she yelled & screamed, but most of the time it was out of love & wisdom. Even sometimes when she would get the whole situation wrong. She loves her family very much & only wants the best for them.

' Her strength'

Not only in mind but body as well. Any man could see that. Yeah that body can do more than just look sexy. Chichi has always been strong, Ever sense he first met her. Running around in her underwear. That outfit reminded him of the two piece Chichi wore on their wedding night. He closed his eyes & grinned while stroking his chin. Now that he think about it, it was the exact same one that helped make Gohan. Thinking of the story that Kurllin told him when Chichi was going to kick marrons ass made him chuckle a little under his breath.

'Her boldness'

Most people consider him the strongest man alive. How could one woman, Actually one person out of everyone else in the world ( please,.. Universe!) have him " In check". He was shocked just thinking of the fact that he was afraid of her, but for some odd reason, he kind of liked it. Felling the sensation of her anger building up inside of her, comforted him days he could not battle. For this was like a battel to him except he was not aloud to do anything.

'My Child'

The woman who has given birth to his son "Gohan" & what a fine son he is. This was the main reason why Goku truly loved Chichi. Getting more comfortable in his chair. Goku begin to smile thinking of the first time that him & Chichi made love. Strong felling thrusting all over his body, but manly in just one place. Sensations & hormones rising as he watched his wife that night.

- But what could be wrong with her now? She seemed just fine the last time we were together.- He thought.

Continuing to look at his wife, Chichi was moving the vegetables around in her plate with her fork. Her face looked very disturbed, like something was bothering her. When Chichi finished moving the objects in her plate, She signed thinking of whom the Image reminded her.

-I'm not hungry- Chichi said dropping her fork in her plate & reaching to collect the dishes from the table.

Goku quickly grabbed chichi's wrist. In shock, Chichi faced her husband.

-What's wrong Chichi?

-Like you always say goku "Don't Worry"- Chichi said with Trembling hands and a shaky voice.

Goku let his wife go & let her continue to collect the dishes as it all became clear to him

'She's scared.. She's worried about the battle tomorrow'- he thought

Goku then stood up & walked out of the door. Chichi could fell tears running down her face as she continued to wash the dishes. Goku decided to take a walk to put things together. Thinking of special times that him & Chichi had spent. He walked back into the house around 9:30 that night.

'_**I cant. I cant not leave her like this. If I die tomorrow she will morn over me for a long time. If I do this... If this works...It would help get the focus off me because she would have to focus on this new surprise. Please let this work.'**_

'_I was washing the cake pan when I could fell his strong hands behind me. Shivers begin going up my spine as I felt his strong but Gentle fingers touch my elbow & slowly running their way up my arm. I decided to continue on with my work, Trying to stay as calm & cool as I could. But my hands in the warm soapy water stopped moving as I closed my eyes & felt so many sensations building up inside of me.'_

_- Goku...no..I'm not in the mood.._

- _**Not in the mood huh?...well let me fix that.**_

'_**I placed my lips on her neck. Giving soft kisses on the back of her neck moving my way to the side. Not in the mood? Please, She know better than to say that to me. You think I forgot where your spot is Chi? I placed my tongue on her neck line. Just an inch below her left ear, & gave her soft skin all the therapy it needed. I used my arms to pin her to the sink counter & continued to suck that area. She begin to relax into me. That's it Chi, let it go.' **_

'_ Oh, Damn...He slid his strong hands into the water with mine. I tried my Hardest to fight it, Chichi you must fight it. Why is he even doing this now? None of this will even matter tomorrow while he is fighting cell. I felt my head begin to arch back & strong breathing begin to come to me as he begin to Seductively play with my fingers under the water. Chichi stay still, Stay tuff for a little bit longer, He'll get the point. But I..I cant hide this, its too strong._

(For Lemon Area Copy & paste the link. Bring all the spaces togeather. Go to blog area on website)

Http :/ Www .myspace .com /ultimateswordsman

' _**I then laid my wife slowly back down on the bed & laid down**__**beside her. Feeling sleepy, I closed My eyes & begin to fall asleep. Pulling Chichi close to me, I begin to say a special prayer in my mind. **_

_**Dear Kami...**_

_**Its me your son Goku, Yes you are my father because you are the creator of everything, Including my wife.**_

_**Next to my son, She is the only one in this world that I truly love. Every sense I've first met her, I've been in endless battles trying to protect her & her home planet.**_

_**I thank you dear kami, For changing me from the asshole I would have been if I wouldn't have had that head injury when I was a Child. Because of that, I truly believe that I am stronger that what I ever would have been. **_

_**Chichi, she's so smart. I fell as if sometimes I don't deserve her. How could a smart sexy princess like her, Fall for a guy like me? I don't know, but like Kid Rock said "Only God knows why" I don't know why you would allow for something like that to happen, But oh well... At least our case isn't as bad as Bulma & Vejita!**_

_**Kami, Tomorrow will be my fight with cell. I did what I could while spending time with my family & friends as much as possible with out worrying. But every sense earlier today, I've been worried about my wife.**_

_**I don't know what my fate is for tomorrow, but if its death, please allow my wife to become pregnant with another child. If I'm dead she will morn & cry over me for a long time & that is not what I want . If she has another child, then she would have to focus more on it. This is the 2nd reason of why I've made love to her tonight. The first is because I love her very much & the tension was building up between us. Kami, this is all that I ask of you. Please keep my prayers in your thoughts. In your name I pray...Amen'**_

After the prayer, Goku opened his eyes & seen a white shadowy figure of himself walking past the bed room. He smiled to himself than laid down next to his wife & went to sleep.

'_**Thank you Dear lord...I know what My fate is now'**_

The End,


End file.
